The Real Aono Tsukune
by NGI-InVaderX
Summary: What if Moka killed the ghoul of Tsukune? On the other hand, what if he was never human and Moka's blood just awakened the Vampire side that has been lying dormant until now, he loses his memory, and the only way to get it back is the true Moka confessing her love for Tsukune? So many possibilities could happen to find out stay tuned for every chapter. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone welcome to a new book I am starting up that came to mind one day when I was re-reading Rosario Vampire. As it says in the Summary. What if Moka killed the ghoul of Tsukune? On the other hand, what if he was never human and Moka's blood just awakened the Vampire side that has been lying dormant until now, he loses his memory, and the only way to get it back is the true Moka confessing her love for Tsukune? So many possibilities could happen to find out stay tuned for every chapter. (Sorry guys it came to my attention that for some reason the format was not correct so re-uploaded it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a single thing of Rosario Vampire, just my own characters and plots that I create myself. **

***Words*- thought**

**(Outer and inner Moka speaking to each other)**

**Chapter 1**

"Tsukune please don't think badly of me." Moka said as she started to punch Tsukune well what use to be Tsukune. As the fight, progressed Moka was finding it difficult as the water from the shower had caused her power to be sapped out of her. Finally, she had the opportunity to land the killing blow when Kurumu stepped in front of her. "Kurumu move! You idiot!"

"No! I will never forgive you if you kill Tsukune!" Kurumu screamed back as soon Yukari and Mizore joined her protection Tsukune. The ghoul that once was Tsukune grinned as he took the opportunity to attack Kurumu.

"Fool didn't I tell you to move!"

"Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill." They all stared at Tsukune as he continued to mutter the word and licked the blood from his fingers.

"Tsukuneeeee!" Screamed Moka as she charged forward and continued the onslaught of attack. The thing was when she screamed his name something changed inside of Tsukune's body.

*Huh? Who is that yelling? Who is Tsukune? Better yet where am I* As Tsukune started to think of what was happening he looked to see the most beautiful girl ever throwing punches at him. "Wha-What why are you attacking me!" Tsukune yelled as he deflected the last punch. As he said this Moka stopped and stared in surprise that he spoke. "Wh-who are you?" He said now confused as he could not remember anything but, that he was a vampire.

"Tsu-Tsukune?" Moka said as she stared at him in wonderment that somehow he broke free from the ghoul form of himself.

"Who's Tsukune?" He answered back as he stared blankly at all the other girls in the room then took in more of his surroundings.

"Ku Ku Ku. What an interesting turn of events." Said someone from the pillars, which made all of them turn to face the direction. Out of the shadows came to people. Both wearing white cloaks, the one on the right took off her hood revealing who it was.

"Rubi!?" Yelled Yukari as she ran toward her witch friend, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh some man told us to come here he was afraid one of his old friends was in trouble."

"Huh?!" They all said in union as Tsukune still stood there trying to figure out what was going on.

"Heheh. So Tsukune lost his memories huh?" Said the other person still in his cloak, which only allowed you to see his eyes, and the smile on his mouth.

"Huh? How do you know he lost his memory?" Moka asked as she stared at the cloaked figure who smiled even more.

"I must thank you Moka for bringing out the real Tsukune with your blood. Sadly though it seems that with it amnesia followed."

"What do you mean 'bringing out the real Tsukune'? Also he now has amnesia?"

"It would seem so and the fact is he never was human. As a baby, his powers were sealed away so he would not have to live in the human world as a vampire and feel different. The fact of him coming here was no coincidence."

"So he was always a monster? What kind?" Kurumu asked as she felt happy that her chosen one was actually a monster.

"Heh. Is it not obvious? He is a vampire of course and the blood injected by Moka re awoken his dormant blood." After hearing this Moka quickly turned around to Tsukune as she realized what was just said and stared which in turn he stared back, but with more of a blank stare then anything. "Well anyways I should have figured this as I was the one who sealed him in the first place. In any case, it is more of a safety measure that I now remember that I made with it. The way for his memory to come back is if the person that is suppose to stay with him forever confesses her love to him." The man smiled again and smiled at Moka as he tried to hint it towards her. She turned and stare back at him looking at him in shock instantly realizing what he was saying.

"Oh well then I can prove that he is my destined one with that!" Kurumu exclaimed.

"No it will prove he is not for you but for me!" Mizore exclaimed as they both rushed toward Tsukune.

"Well then this should be interesting go ahead and try it we will find out." The man said as he smiled even more.

"Tsukune I love you!" Kurumu said smiling as she pushed her boobs up against him. Tsukune pushed her away and just stared at her confused.

"Who are you?" As this was said Kurumu fell into depression as that was the closest thing to a rejection and stepped back for Mizore to try. Mizore looked back at the man and he just smiled and nodded.

"Tsukune I love you." Mizore said with the same hopeful smile. Again just a puzzled stare from Tsukune was received.

"And you are?" With that Kurumu felt, a bit better that it was not Mizore who was not going to be his forever. Then they all looked at Moka.

"What? I don't have that kind of feeling for Tsukune so it would be a lie for me to say it." She said as she blushed from their stares.

"Well why don't you try? Who knows at least then we will know for sure it isn't you." The man smiled more as he said this trying to get her to admit it.

"No because I refuse to lie." Moka said and she grabbed her Rosary and walked out of the warehouse.

"This is going to be very interesting." Was the last thing she heard from the man.

*Me love Tsukune as if! I mean I have feelings for him because of his blood but I possibly cannot love him can I? No, I am a noble vampire I cannot be in love with Tsukune, but then why do I always feel different around him? In addition, why would Tsukune love me or want to be with me? I mean I am completely different from him. He is gentle and kind, and I am ferocious and want to fight not talk. What if I did say I loved him though and his memory came back? In addition, the way that man said it I have to say it not the other me, as we are two different people in a sense. I am not good with emotions I will probably end up throwing him through a wall or something before I can say it. Maybe I should try to say it and see if his memories come back, I mean I guess I love him. It is just that I do not think I could take the rejection either I have been hidden away for so long as the outer me took the abuse of this world. At any rate, I guess I can find out tomorrow.*. With that, she laid down on her bed replacing her rosary and fell asleep.

As the girls helped Tsukune back to his dorm, they tried to tell him things about his life that they at least knew of. Anytime though if Kurumu or Mizore would try to say he was their boyfriend he would look at them and say no he was not their boyfriend. For some reason he knew that which bugged both of them. At least he believed them and agreed to come to school which they told him he was attending. Once they dropped him off at his dorm, they returned to theirs and went to bed.

As the clock rang, it was instantly smashed by Tsukune's hand. "Oops." He said as he looked at the broken pieces. He quickly got up and went to the showers to get clean. Which then he remembered something that was said to him from the mysterious man. That he needs to take special bathes as regular water will drain him of his power. Therefore, he decided to turn around and just get dressed and put on deodorant so not to smell. He made a note to go and ask one of the girls or 'that girl' if they know where to find some of the special herbs. *Why is it that I can feel that I should remember who that girl is but I just can't no matter how hard I try.* As he walked out of the male dorms and started toward the school with the directions he got from the other girls he looked aimlessly around. Without watching, he walked right into someone.

"Ouch." Said a girl's voice that he quickly recognized from yesterday he quickly looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have been watching were I was going." He said as he stood up with a hand towards her.

"Tsukune? Do you still not remember anything?" Moka asked as she took his hand and stood up.

"I guess so at least now I know my name thanks to Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari. Oh their names since they told me them repeatedly so I would not forget. What is your name though?" He said as he stared at her with his now red eyes.

"Oh Akashiya Moka." Moka said as she blushed and looked at the ground.

"Ok well Moka if you don't mind me asking didn't you have silver hair and red eyes like me yesterday?"

"Oh well that is because I have my rosary on that seals my vampire side with in and can only be removed by you it seems."

"By me? Huh ok well you want to walk to school together?" Tsukune asked as he smiled at her.

"Sure!" She said cheerfully. Soon she blushed as he was still holding her hand. "Umm you are still holding my hand Tsukune." She said as she blushed a deeper red as he looked at her with confusion.

"I'm sorry I just liked holding it for some reason it made me think of things that seemed like dreams." He said that as he began to release her hand she gripped his tighter.

"No its fine! What kind of things did you think about?" She said thinking that maybe some more of his memories were coming back. The real Moka watched all of this from the rosary as she realized more and more that she was the key to getting his memory back.

"Oh it is nothing it was just that for some reason I was a human walking to school with you smiling and laughing. Isn't that weird I mean how could I have been a human when I know for a fact that I have always been a vampire." He said with a chuckle. Moka smiled at him and just nodded. They walked in silence with their hands intertwined all the way to homeroom.

Once they took their seats and everyone else was seated the usual speech from Nekonome sensei started about how it was important to have peace with humans and co exist with them. Tsukune just sat there hoping doing what was told him his normal routine was going to help trigger something in his memory.

(So are you sure that you want to tell him that we love him to see if that works? I mean what if it doesn't that would mean we aren't even meant for him.)

(I know that but I have already decided to say it to him in hopes it works all you need to do is take him to a secure place then and have him remove the rosary and let me do the rest. I mean it can't be any harder then fighting someone right?)

(Well I would not say it is easier then fighting someone that is for sure because the fact of possible of rejection runs through your mind the whole time.)

(It will be fine if he rejects me then I guess then we have no need to worry about this anymore and just let things take its course now right?)

(I wish you would not act so tough all the time you know that. It can cause problems in a relationship.)

(Well then thank god, you are the one who will be around more right? I love Tsukune just as you do it is just the fact why would he love me. You I can see as you are nice to him and are caring. I am always rude and become impatient.)

(Don't say that in a way we are still the same right? In the end that means that deep inside you are nice and caring you just need to open up your feelings)

(…)

The whole day people kept bringing up the fact that Tsukune was in his true form and not his disguise. Mostly the girls kept saying on how hot he looked and how Moka was lucky as she walked beside him hand in hand the whole day. While every man became even more jealous as not only did he have amazing girls following him he was now proving the rumors were true and he was strong. When the bell rang for lunch was when Moka decided it was the best time to do it.

"Hey Tsukune instead of going to lunch can you come with me?" She asked as they quickly diverted from going the route to the cafeteria. She needed to act before the others realized she was going to test it out herself. As Moka came to a stop in the woods, she turned around towards Tsukune. "Tsukune do you remember this place it is very special to me and you."

"No I am sorry I do not."

"Oh well this is where we first met when we both were coming to this school." Tsukune just stared at her and nodded. "Can you remove my rosary for me?" She said as she pointed towards her chest where the rosary laid.

"Sure but why?" He asked as he removed it and stared in awe as she changed in front of his eyes and became even more beautiful than before somehow. Then he recognized that this was the vampire side of her.

"Because I have something that I must tell you Tsukune." Said Moka as now she had silver hair and red eyes matching Tsukune. She was blushing a bright red which quickly Tsukune saw.

"Why are you blu-" He started but was cut off by Moka quickly planting a firm kiss on his lips. After the shock was over he returned the kiss as some of his memories fluttered back into his head as if she was telling him his whole life. She ended the kiss and stared at Tsukune blushing harder yet.

"I love you Tsukune." She said as she quickly got ready for the rejection soon to come.

"I love you Moka." Was what she got in return which made her look up to see the familiar smile that the old Tsukune would do that made her heart skip a beat.

"Does that mean you remember everything?" He just leaned in and kissed her again as if to answer her yes with just a kiss. She instantly felt lightheaded and deepened the kiss with him. She felt so much better knowing he did love her after all and that now she knows that no matter what he is hers and she is his.

"Moka I want to thank you for bringing me back from that dark place I was in and also for bringing the real me back too. I always loved you before I even remembered that I was a vampire. I loved you that day you ran into me right here not just the outer you. When I first saw you when I released you and you defeated Saizou I loved you."

"I have loved you too Tsukune ever since the moment I saw you granted I saw you before you saw me because of the Rosary I still loved you deep inside. I tried to get rid of you by pushing you away multiple times as I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well we will then have to explain to the others that me and you are together now."

"Or we can keep this between us for a while? I mean why tell them right now and have to deal with them." Moka said as she looked at the ground and blushed even more.

"Moka? Are you telling me to fake having amnesia?" He said as he tilted his neck a little bit.

"Well I mean why should they have to ruin our fun right now we just won't be able to show our affection in public right now that is all how about you come to my room tonight and we will talk about it more before we tell them?"

"I guess that can work we might as well head back then and go to lunch for the last bit of it so they don't think we are in trouble or something."

"Yeah well then I better re-seal myself I will see you tonight Tsukune." She said and kissed him one more time before replacing her rosary. Her sealed self collapsed into Tsukune's arm and came to in just a couple seconds. They walked hand and hand to the cafeteria the whole time smiling. As they entered the cafeteria, they quickly grabbed some food and went to the courtyard to sit with the others.

"Hey where have you two been?!" Kurumu yelled as she saw them coming.

"Oh we had a little trouble that we had to take care of first that's all." Moka said lying the best she could to not have any of them suspect anything.

"Uh-Huh well Tsukune do you remember anything yet?"

"Nope sorry." He said as Kurumu stopped smiling and looked at the ground.

"Well I hope someday your memory comes back." She said saddened and sat back down.

"Hey now it is ok at least I can make new memories with you guys." He said trying to cheer her up.

"I guess that is true then that means I can work harder on making you love me!" Kurumu said as she tried smother him in her breasts but he moved just a little bit to make her miss.

"Hahaha. What did those flappy boobs make you lose your aim desu~." Yukari said as she continued to laugh at Kurumu. Tsukune just acted as if he did not know what was going on and sat down and began to eat his food looking forward to tonight.

**Well that is all for now guys hopefully will have the next chapter up tomorrow or around these next three days please review and tell me what you think of it. Also, there is a difference between giving helpful suggestions and being rude to think you are funny. As usual if you do not like this fanfiction then just don't read it because, I write these fanfictions for fun and the ones who like reading these then have the experience ruined by people who just review saying terrible things because they either don't like the story or they are jealous and don't even make their own fanfictions.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys ok so last chapter it had came to my attention for some reason fanfic did not accept my formatting so I hope it does not happen again and if it does please inform me in the reviews or pm. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Rosario Vampire**

**Chapter 2:**

Tsukune stared at the clock in the room waiting for club activities to be done with so he can be with Moka alone. "Tsukune!" Came a voice, which made him look from the clock.

"I know you do not have your memory back but can you at least listen so you can help us with the newspaper somewhat." Gin said as he was staring at him.

"I'm sorry. Who are you again?" Tsukune said trying to keep in character that he had no memory of the past anymore.

"I am the leader of our group Gin." Gin said as he smiled feeling accomplished of it. Tsukune just stared at him as Gin continued to flaunt that he was the sempai in the group. He felt some one touch his hand and knew instantly who it was and wrapped his hand around Moka's as they both looked at each other.

"What are you two doing?" Kurumu asked as she saw them staring at each other.

"Oh um nothing." Moka said blushing a bright red as she quickly looked the other way and so did Tsukune. Kurumu just looked at them in suspicion for a while longer.

"Ok well anyways as I was saying it is very important that we get this newspaper done as the festival is coming up." Gin said clear his throat as he tried to get everyone's attention. They all nodded in agreement other than Tsukune was just again staring at the clock. "Ok well for the time being we are dismissed I want everyone to come in tomorrow with the thought of getting work done as I am not missing this deadline!" Gin said as he walked out of the room.

After club activities the group was found out in the court yard again as they socialized a little about some things. The whole time Tsukune just sat there looking off into the distance.

"Tsukune are you ok? You have been spacing out a lot today." Moka said concerned as she tried to pull him into the conversation.

"Oh yeah I am fine just trying to remember things that is all." Tsukune said as he smiled and looked at her rubbing the back of his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Came a voice from behind them as they all turned around to see the clocked man from the other day. "Tsukune I must talk with you."

"Me? Why do you need to talk to me?"

"Oh for the simple reason you are breaking my school rule that you cannot show your true form to anyone."

"Wait your rule does that mean you are the Headmaster!"

"Yes indeed I am now if you follow me I have something that can take care of the problem of you not being sealed." The Headmaster said as he turned around and started to walk away. Tsukune followed behind him as he was led to the Headmaster's office. Moka and the rest of the group followed with to find out what was happening. "You must all wait out here except for Moka who is allowed to come in." He said smiling again as he chuckled.

"What why does Moka get to come in?!" Kurumu exclaimed as she was about to protest more. The Headmaster glared at her.

"Because it is what I said and that's that you will be escorted to your dorms now bye." With that, men in black suits filed out and took Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore to their dorms. As Tsukune and Moka entered the office, the Headmaster turned around with a mischievous grin. "So Tsukune how is it having your memory back?" Tsukune and Moka both looked on in shock that he already knew.

"Well it is great it is just that we didn't want to tell anyone yet." Tsukune said as he rubbed the back of his head. The Headmaster nodded as he sat down behind his desk and got something out of one of the drawers.

"This is the rosary that I made for you Tsukune so that you will no longer break any more rules and have a disguise throughout your day of school. The reason Moka was needed to be hear is because it is created so that only the person that is meant to be with you can remove just like Moka's rosary." He said as they both stood there shocked to find out that the reason why Tsukune could remove Moka's was because he was meant for her.

"Ok so what you are saying is that now not only do I need Tsukune for mine to be removed but Tsukune needs me."

"Well yes and no. You see both of your rosaries come with a unique way of working. For instance, if one of you would die the other will then be able to remove his/her own rosary. Also they both obviously can be forced off by yourself with the consequence that unless repaired quickly will become useless then. So therefore it is best to try and stay by each other's side so it will not have to come down to the forcing of the rosary off, or worse."

"Oh well there should be no problem then." Tsukune said as he walked over to the rosary to grab it.

"Heh if you say so and also here is the chain that comes with it. As soon as you attach it somewhere around your body this chain can never be removed so keep that in mind." Tsukune nodded as he took the chain and rosary and walked back over to Moka. "Oh and also you two will have new living arrangements after tonight. So tomorrow, come here before you go to your dorms so you can find out where you will be staying. You are dismissed for now." The headmaster said smiling under his hood as he turned and looked out the window. Tsukune and Moka turned around and walked out of the office with a lot more questions on their minds. As they were walking away from the building and into the pathway to the dorms Moka stopped.

"Tsukune when do you want to tell the others?"

"I have been thinking about that I was hoping you had a plan really." Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh well I agree with the inner me that we shouldn't tell them right now it is just if we don't be careful they can find out and then they will feel betrayed that we lied to them…"

"Well then we can't let them find out now can we." Tsukune replied as he smirked and started to walk again. Moka quickly got back up with him and was just thinking about the fact he was coming over to her room. "Oh umm I forgot to ask you earlier I need special herbs so I can take a bath as I didn't have any this morning to get one."

"Oh ok yeah I can let you use some in the morning then." Moka said smiling. They reached her dorm door soon after.

*I'm about to see Moka's room it is like a dream come true I was going too earlier so she could tutor me but then things happened.* Tsukune thought as Moka walked in and Tsukune followed suit. When she turned on her light he had to quickly cover his eyes as it was bright.

"Oh I am sorry Tsukune! Are you ok?"

"Yeah it is fine it more was a shock then anything my vampire eyes I guess were already to use to the darkness." Tsukune said as he slowly uncovered his now adjusted eyes.

"I'm sorry I am just use to having a weakened sight so I can do that as I am sealed up when I come in."

"It is fine don't worry. So this is what your room looks like." Tsukune said as he took off his shoes at the entrance and walked further into her room.

"Yeah I know it is pretty bland I bet the boys rooms are cooler."

"Not really the only difference is the walls are blue." He said as Moka walked past him and into the kitchenette

"Oh well what would you like to eat?" Moka said as she scoured her fridge to find something for them.

"Whatever you want to make is fine by me." Tsukune walked over to the little table and sat down cross-legged as he waited patiently for Moka.

*I guess why I wait and can put on this Rosary, but where to put it at? I guess I could always wrap the chain around my arm and at the wrist let it dangle it shouldn't cause to much problems there I could even tuck it up and into my sleeve.* After deciding to put it on his arm he quickly looked over to see Moka hard at work on making food. So he took the opportunity to quickly wrap the chain around his arm and placed the rosary on it at his wrist. Quickly his vampire self was sealed and the normal old Tsukune resurfaced. When he came, too in a couple seconds he looked back over at Moka who was still working. With a smirk on his face, he stood up.

Once he got to Moka he grabbed her sides and pulled her towards him.

"Eek! Huh oh Tsukune! You put on the rosary already." She said as she sighed that she somehow was scared just from him surprising her like that.

"What's a matter Miss. Jumps a lot." He said laughing as he wrapped his hands around her waist as she went back to working on the food.

"N-no it just surprised me!" She said as she blushed a bright red.

"Mhm so what are you making for us?"

"Gyoza and some rice balls." (A/N Gyoza is ravioli-dumplings (potstickers), usually filled with pork and vegetables (spring onion, leek, cabbage, garlic, and ginger) and pan-fried. Also tastes amazing if you can find the ingredients try it.)

"Sounds amazing! I haven't had good home cooking I guess for a while so this is going to be amazing!"

*I guess that is right, Tsukune gave up his life with his parents to stay here and has to cook for himself all the time.* Moka thought as she blushed even redder as Tsukune leaned his head against her shoulder and started to kiss her neck. She tried to wriggle away but to no avail as he just tightened his grip.

"St-stop it I can't focus Tsukune." Moka muttered out as he smirked at how cute she acted. He released her and backed away which caused Moka to feel kind of disappointed that he did actually stop.

"You are the one who said stop so do not get all depressed and blame me here." He said knowing from her body language. "Besides we have all night don't we?" Moka just nodded as she finished cooking up the dinner. After they were done eating and Tsukune was in the bathroom Moka took the chance to quickly recover from what was all happening.

"Tsukune you want to watch a movie or something?" Moka asked when Tsukune walked out of the bathroom.

"Sure what are we going to watch?"

"I was thinking of a the classic My Neighbor Totoro." Moka said as she walked over to the little T.V set that was on the stand.

"Sure I haven't watched that since I was a kid."

"It was one of my all time favorites when I lived in the human world."

"Really for some reason I saw you as a complete horror movie person." Tsukune said laughing as Moka blushed.

"Now why would you think that!?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because you are a vampire after all. Maybe into watching Dracula or something." He said as he laughed even harder and Moka started laughing too at the mention of that movie. "Oh umm she wants out."

"Oh you want me to remove the rosary?" Tsukune said as he grabbed it. Moka just nodded her head as he removed the rosary with little effort.

"Hello there Tsukune." Inner Moka said as soon as she was done transforming.

"Hello Moka what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh nothing what can't I enjoy a movie with you like you said we have all night and then it seems the headmaster is going to have us live together so I'm pretty sure the other me can watch one with you some other time." Moka said as she put in the movie, turned off the lights and flopped on her bed. "Why don't you come and lay down with me Tsukune." She said as she motioned to the spot beside her that Tsukune quickly took with a smile on his face. He turned his head so he was facing her and smiled as they stared into each other's eyes. Soon they were in an intimate kiss. Tsukune slowly slid his tongue out and pushed against her lips asking for entrance, which was responded with a slight moan, and her lips parting as his tongue slid into her mouth. Soon though they were interrupted by the noise of the movie starting up finally and they pulled away both blushing.

"Well I guess you are right." Tsukune said as he cleared his throat as he looked at the T.V. Moka nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arm around his chest, leg around his hip, as she got comfortable and sighed. Tsukune wrapped his arm around her in a soft embrace as they watched the movie in silence. Soon Moka was slightly snoring as she had fell asleep, which made Tsukune have to hold in laughing at how cute she was even unsealed. He stroked her long and elegant silver hair, which to his surprise was like running his hand through silk. As the movie came to an end Tsukune finally noticed that it was now midnight. Quickly sitting up forgetting Moka was laying on him she woke up.

"Huh what is the matter Tsukune." She said as she wrapped her arms around him trying to pull him back down.

"It's midnight! I need to get over to my dorm." Tsukune said trying to sit back up again to no avail.

"Just stay here tonight please." She said as she looked at Tsukune with eyes that almost broke his heart for just seeing them.

"I guess I can and you might want to replace your rosary so it doesn't break."

"I guess so just promise you will be here in the morning."

"I promise I will be right here in the morning beautiful." With that he kissed her one last time before she replaced the rosary and changed back to her outer self.

"Good night Tsukune." Moka said as she repositioned herself around him and fell back asleep.

"Good night Moka." Tsukune said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep also. Both of them dreaming on what to come in the relationship they are forming.

**Well there you guys go chapter 2 of my newest fanfiction please review and suggest anything. Also inform me when you see problems with the upload as I do not want to have the same problem as the first chapter were it was up till I finally got a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone thank you all for your reviews I am happy to see that everyone likes it so far that has reviewed. Again if you see a problem with the upload where it is impossible to read please inform me as soon as you notice the problem through pm or review. Also I see some guest reviewers are not happy with this story please if you want to make a spinoff of it please do so just put that it is a spinoff of mine. (I will not rewrite it just for one person when others like it how it is.) Now for the one that said he thought it was stupid to make him a vampire from the beginning you are titled to your opinion, but it states in the summary about it so if you didn't like that people did that why did you click on it to read? That is all thanks for all the reviews and the constructive criticism. Here is chapter 3.**

**I do not own Rosario Vampire only my own plot and any oc I put into it.**

**Chapter 3:**

In the morning, Tsukune was the first to wake to Moka lying on top of him. He tried to move, but only got a growl in return this made him chuckle. *How cute but I must get up so I can get ready to leave.* He thought to himself as he lightly moved her off him and got up stretching. He quickly went to the little bathroom and was surprised to see that she even had her personal tub in it. Taking the opportunity, he quickly drew water and added special herbs he found in a cabinet and got in. In about 10 minutes, he was done and got out. He found a towel in the same cabinet and dried off. After he was dressed, he looked in the small mirror to see how he looked. As usual, his messy hair could never be tamed and he just shrugged. When he walked out of the bathroom, Moka was still on the bed sleeping he went over to the kitchenette. After rummaging through the fridge he found some eggs and made breakfast for him and her half way through he heard her stir on the bed.

"Tsukune…" He heard her say still asleep as she looked around for him in fear he left.

"In here." He said from the kitchenette as he finished the eggs and got out two plates. He walked in to see Moka sitting on her bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked beautiful more than ever with her messy hair. "I hope you don't mind I made eggs for us." Putting the two plates down on the little table and walking over to her. She looked up and smiled at him relieved it wasn't all a dream.

"Not at all!" She exclaimed as she got up from the bed and walked over to the table. "Though I would like something else other than this." She said with a grin as she looked at Tsukune.

"That can wait eat your eggs first and get ready for school." He said knowing all too well, what she really wanted. She pouted as she sat down and stared at the eggs. "If you get done fast enough you get it sooner." He said which instantly caused her to scarf her eggs down in seconds, which elected a chuckle from him. After she was ready, he had just finished his and had put the plates in the sink. She bounced over to him and quickly grabbed onto his arm.

"You promised." She said pouting as he looked at her questioning and then chuckled.

"I guess I did didn't I." With that, he slightly picked her up and tilted his head so she could get to his neck better. She quickly took the gesture and shot into his neck lightly chomping down piercing the skin, which instantly caused the blood, she loved so much flow into her mouth. She moaned through the slurps as his blood tasted better than ever before. After she had her fill and sealed the mark, she looked up to his face to see him staring at her neck.

"What? Do you want a little blood too?" She said as she blushed and invited him to take some.

"No it is fine." He said not wanting to drink her blood for fear that he would hurt her. She slightly pouted, but quickly dismissed it. He put her back on the ground and headed to the door. Luckily they woke up and was ready before anyone else was up so he could sneak out with no one noticing that he was ever here. Moka quickly followed not wanting to leave his side for a minute. As they walked, out of the girls dorms and made it to the pathway to the school. As they were walking, Tsukune stopped suddenly as he thought he heard a voice.

"What is it Tsukune?" Moka quickly stopped noticing he did.

"I thought I heard someone say something." He said as he shrugged it off for the moment and started to walk again. The rest of the walk was silent once they made it to the entrance to Yokai Academy they walked over to the small courtyard and waited for everyone to start arriving.

"Tsukune I really want to know why you really needed to be sealed as a baby."

"I really don't know I guess we will have to talk to the Headmaster about that."

"Yeah it is just that he is very cryptic about everything." Tsukune nodded in agreement to that as he looked off in the distance for a second before he sensed the others and quickly moved as he sensed Kurumu's usual tackle.

"Hmpf." Kurumu let out as she hit the table after missing Tsukune.

"It seems your aim is still off desu~" They heard after that from the little witch Yukari. Tsukune also sensed where Mizore was but did not want to say anything and risk them figuring something out.

"What did you say to me you little brat?" Kurumu said as she got up and turned around to Yukari, which started their usual argument. Moka got up and tried to break them up so it wouldn't get too bad. After they were separated out of nowhere the Headmaster appeared in front of them.

"So Tsukune how is the amnesia going?" The Headmaster said chuckling as he walked over to Tsukune and patted his shoulder.

"Still don't remember anything." He replied lying to keep the secret from the girls still.

"Well then that is very troublesome isn't it?" Again chuckling as he said it as he turned to the others. "I suggest you start heading to homeroom unless you want to be late." He said to them, walked away from the group, and disappeared as fast as he arrived. With that, they all went to go to homeroom as told to do. The whole day Moka and Tsukune were staring off into the distance only answering questions that were asked to them by the teachers. The morning flew by fast and soon they all were in lunch talking about random things that had happened so far that day.

(I want to be out and with Tsukune…)

(Well you can't right now I will tell Tsukune to remove the rosary tonight for you ok?)

(Hmpf I don't want to wait that long.)

(Well you will have to we can't let the others know yet.)

(I know but I miss him…)

(Well then you should be able to wait a little longer for tonight.)

(Whatever) Inner Moka scuffed as she continued to bug Outer Moka to get Tsukune to let her out.

The whole time Tsukune was thinking on what the others will do if they find out about him and Moka. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Moka until she finally tapped his should get his attention.

"What is wrong Tsukune? You haven't looked away from your food since you sat down." Moka said.

"Oh I was just trying to remember things." He lied again as he finally took a bite of his food, which he quickly regretted as, it tasted terrible. "Yuck this is nasty!" With that everyone just stared at him. "What?"

"That is what you always eat though." Yukari said as she looked at him questionably.

"Oh well I do not want it. It tastes like someone threw up on my tray." He said pushing it away. Moka stared at him for a second and knew exactly what he wanted but just didn't say anything about it. Kurumu took a bite of the food to see what the problem was herself.

"I don't know what you are talking about Tsukune it tastes fine to me." Kurumu said as then glanced at him concerned. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I feel fine I just defiantly do not want that." He said pointing at what was on his tray. It was just a simple salad that he ate ever day. "I need to go wash that taste out of my mouth." Standing up he started to walk away.

"I will come with you." Moka said as she stood up that gathered the attention of all the other girls, but none objected as she ran after him. "Tsukune you know what you want why didn't you take any when I offered you?"

"Because I am afraid I will hurt you." He said as he walked to one of the vending machines and got two tomato juices out.

"What do you mean hurt me how would you hurt me?"

"I don't know if I could control myself once I taste your blood."

"Well what are you going to do for the blood ceremony then? Unless you do not want to be tied down to me forever…" She said hurt.

"I will deal with the blood ceremony believe me love I want to be with you forever, but-"

"BUT WHAT?!" Moka screamed crying now, which hurt him even more.

"But I do not to tempt it right now because if I hurt you I could never live with myself."

"So you are just going to starve yourself and hurt me still?!" She said not screaming as much as before.

"Moka…" Tsukune said as he reached out to her, but she quickly step back from his reach pain etched across both of their faces. "I'm sorry if you want me to I guess I can try…" He said giving in as he tried to make her happy. Moka wiped away the tears on her face and looked at him.

"I don't want to make you if you don't want…" She said already regretting her emotions to get the best of her so quick. She had never done that before and she hoped Tsukune wasn't mad at her.

"It is fine I guess I shouldn't have tried to not drink your blood as soon or later I knew I would anyways." He said as he approached her and pushed up against the wall to her surprise. She liked this dominate version of her Tsukune she liked it a lot. Just as he went to her neck, he heard a clink noise as he watched the rosary fall to the ground. "Oh crap."

"What do you think you are doing Tsukune?" She asked with a sly grin as he slowly backed up, but quickly to her surprise, she was again pinned to the wall as he lifted her up so her legs went around his waist. Yes, she could really enjoy this dominating side of him. She quickly bit down on his neck electing a moan from him, as it felt better than ever before. Just before, he bit down on her neck he heard a voice again this time telling him to not drink at the same time but he just pushed it back and bit down which in turn he heard the voice again saying you fool. As soon as he started to drink instantly all of his youkai released filling the entire school with an immense pressure as his rosary fell to the ground where Moka's laid.

Somewhere across campus the Headmaster was standing overlooking one of the many seas when he felt the energy. "Heh they just couldn't wait could they." He said as he turned around and started to walk towards the core of the immense youkai.

The three girls rushed around the corner to see a sight that they would never forget. Tsukune had Moka pinned to the wall with his head at her neck as hers was at his. Kurumu feeling out raged charged in only to instantly come head on to a punch from Moka that sent Kurumu crashing through the forest near the wall. Then Mizore charged in meeting the same exact fate as Kurumu did. Yukari stood there quivering as she just watched and felt the youkai surround the school. Then she felt someone behind her and spun around to see the Headmaster standing there in awe.

"What an amazing site this is sadly they couldn't wait and now will have a lot of problems ahead of them."

"What is going on?" Yukari asked as she looked up at the Headmaster.

"Oh well for vampires they have a blood ceremony instead of a wedding. They right now are doing the first phase without doing the procedure of Tsukune fighting Moka's father for her hand in the ceremony. This can be quite troublesome but then again I think Lord Shuzen will be happy to find out who exactly she chose to be with."

"Wait what do you mean by the first phase of the process anyway?"

"My young Yukari I thought you would know this alas, the first phase is to exchange blood like you witness now, followed by them being separated and put forth in front of other suitors for one whole day to see if their will is strong enough to stay loyal. Then the final stage is well to put it lightly they mate if they succeed to prove to be loyal. It is an old tradition not done much anymore but by the highest of the vampires. There was a reason I had to seal him up myself when he was a baby. If not his powers could have caused war if he was found by the wrong people."

"So you are telling me that Tsukune has power that could really start a war? Also that Moka and Tsukune are going to be together forever?" Instantly sick fantasies went through her mind of the three of them.

"Yes but again Tsukune did not fight Lord Shuzen so if Lord Shuzen wishes he can prevent them from finishing it as long as the second phase does not begin. Young love holds a lot of interesting things." He said grinning as he watched Tsukune finally pull away from Moka with the protest of her.

She gave in after a bit, she retracted her fangs, and sealed the wound, as did Tsukune. They heard a clapping from beside them and they both look to see that it was the Headmaster. Tsukune quickly unpinned Moka and tried to hide the shame that he just started the blood ceremony before doing the first objective.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You know Lord Shuzen will not be happy if he finds out you two did this specially if you continue on to the second phase so he has no way of stopping it." The Headmaster said with a mischievous grin.

"Well my father will just have to deal with it won't he?" Moka stated as she moved over to Tsukune and grabbed his arm.

"So I see that you wish I do not tell him?"

"I think it would be for the best as he will not harm Tsukune after we finished the Ceremony as he will be going against all the rules and he knows I would never forgive him." As she clutched on Tsukune's arm a little harder.

"Ah see I think he might already know so what are you going to do? I am willing to help but will cost a price." Tsukune looked at Moka and then they both looked back at the Headmaster.

"So it is either face the fury of my father and hope to persuade him to not prevent the ceremony or take your offer without knowing exactly the help you will offer for a price…"

"I don't know Moka I think I would choose your father." He said as he smirked at her.

"Ha you must not know my father then Tsukune."

"Well you must not know how mysterious person the Headmaster is…"

"Wait a minute when did you get your memory back Tsukune!" Kurumu said returning from the forest followed by Mizore.

"Crap." He muttered under his breath as he looked at Moka who too looked at him. After him and Moka explained to them that she had confessed her love for him and that he instantly got his memory back the day after the whole incident and tried to justify for not telling them by saying they just didn't want a fight at the moment. Ironically I fight broke out well should say tried to break out. Kurumu and Mizore was furious that they lied to them and charged Moka ready to try to fight. In the blink of the eye though they both were stopped by a sudden force as Kurumu felt her tail be grabbed and Mizore the back of her shirt.

They both turned around to see Tsukune with the look to kill them. "You shall not touch them unless you want to lose a tail or be thrown back into the forest. Now I will like to stay friends, but if you want to continue to try to fight Moka, you leave me no choice." He said his voice dripping with anger sending shivers up everyone's spine except the Headmaster.

"Why did you lie to use though?!" Kurumu asked as she stared at Tsukune.

"Because the fact we knew you guys would want to try this and wanted to have peaceful relationship for a while." He stated as he yanked harder on her tail causing her to fall in pain. He quickly snapped his head to Mizore to see her just staring at him.

"I'm sorry Tsukune I kind of figured Moka would be your choice after all. I would like to stay friends with you though." She said and felt him let go of her and she walked over to Moka and apologized to her as well. Kurumu on the other hand did not quit so fast.

"No! I will not accept this! I will make you love me! Why do you not love me what does she have that I don't? She only used you when she first met you for blood anyway!" With that, Kurumu was sent into the wall by a roundhouse kick from Moka.

"You know nothing about what my intentions where when we met! Do not try and degrade me with these outlandish accusations!" Granted Kurumu was somewhat right she tried to convince herself that Tsukune was just a blood source, but could never actually accept him as just that. Moka was about to attack her again when Tsukune grabbed a hold of Moka. "Tsukune do not tell me that you are still willing to protect her when she just insulted me?"

"Would never think about it just do not kill her just knock some sense into her that's all." He said as he stared into Moka's eyes with the power of authority.

"Fine but if she does this again afterwards I will not hesitate to kill her." She scuffed receiving a nod from Tsukune she walked over to Kurumu who just stared up at her and swiped with her claws. Only to be caught by Moka and be thrown back into the forest. She turned and looked at Tsukune to see if she should continue and to her disappointment, he shook his head no. With a huff, she walked back over to his side and stared at him.

"OK well since that is done have you made a choice have me help you or face your father."

"I still think we should go with your father Moka, I might be able to persuade him." Tsukune suggested as Moka just stared at him to see if he was serious. With no look of joking she just stood there tossing it back and forth in her head.

"I guess we can try I mean the least he can do is make us have to restart the ceremony once you fight for my hand in the ceremony right?" She said trying to look on the bright side of things.

"Well then I give you a total of 4 day dismissal of school so start packing everything and head over to my office before you leave." He said mischievously as he walked away. Before Yukari could say anything Moka and Tsukune also left to pack after grabbing their rosaries.

At the Headmasters office, he was talking on the cell phone to someone. "So what are you going to do Shuzen? Will you intervene in the ceremony?"

"Of course not as long as he still proves himself worthy, but I think I could always toy with them and see how far they will go to keep me from stopping it." He said chuckling. Indeed both Issa and Mikogami were very evil when it came to humoring themselves.

"Tsukune are you sure about this father is one of the strongest monsters in the world." Moka said concern etched across her face.

"Yeah it will be fine and when did you start caring so much usually your outer persona is the one to care." He said teasingly as she blushed lightly and looked away.

"I do not know maybe you would like it if I just let him kill you?" She jokingly said back.

"Haha yeah maybe you should." With that, she tightened her arms around his arm and slightly bared her fangs. He chuckled that she could be so protective.

"Never!"

"I was just joking Moka." He said as he gave her a slight push which caused her to glare at him.

"Well it wasn't funny Tsukune how could you expect me to not take that as a joke." She said but smiled as they continued to walk. Soon they got to the fork in the road to that split off to the boys and girls dorms. Moka tried to pull him to the girls dorms.

"Moka it will be fine I will just be in my dorm and back out ok." He tried as he tried to go to the boys dorms.

"But I don't want to leave your side!" She tried to protest as she started to drag him back towards the girls dorms. He tried again to break from her grasp, which caused her to tighten it, and dragged him to her dorm, first. After she had gathered her things they then went over to Tsukune's room. Moka always wondered what Tsukune's room looked like but was surprised that he didn't lie that hers looked exactly like his but with a different wallpaper and his own little decorations he had. He soon had his things packed up and they both walked to the Headmasters office.

"Ah yes please sit down you two." He said as he waved his hand to the two seats in front of him. They both cautiously took a seat and waited for the Headmaster to speak again. "I have informed your father of what has happened he will be waiting for you two."

"You what!"

"Please calm down dear Moka it is my duty to inform your father that you will be dismissed from school so I did what was necessary." He said with a mischievous. "And well I kind of slipped out what for."

"Well that's just great maybe we should have taken his offer in the first place Tsukune."

"No I trust the Headmaster had a plan to call your father and try to help us out anyways."

"Hmmm you are a lot smarter than you show boy."

"I guess I will take that as a compliment." Tsukune said, as he looked over at Moka with a told you so face.

"Anyways your father is not happy at all with what happened he will be waiting for your explanation on what happened and then he will decide. Oh and when you get back and he allowed you to continue with the ceremony you will be living together so please come here when you get back." With that, the two teens stood up and started to leave. "Wait I forgot here you go Moka this should come in handy for you so Tsukune won't have to release you for the time being." He said handing here a box with a whip in it. "It is the whip of Belmont it will disable the rosaries sealing powers for you." Moka nodded and they left. "Young love has so many mysterious especially from those two."

"Tsukune I don't think it will be as easy as you think to persuade my father."

"Trust me will you Moka we will succeed in this." He said smiling before he put his rosary back on and got on the bus. Moka followed him onto the bus and they both sat at the very back. Moka now had the rosary back on but had the whip attached to her leg so she could be out with Tsukune.

"So you are both going to Lord Shuzen's castle huh. Well I hope you return in one piece. Heheh." Said the bus driver as he drove off to the tunnel that would lead them to the castle.

"I love you Tsukune." Moka said resting her head on his shoulder as she took a little nap.

"I love you Moka." Tsukune said as he ran his fingers through her silver silk hair the whole bus ride. It seemed like hours before they got out of the tunnel and was now in front of a castle that looked like it seen better days. Tsukune tried to wake Moka to no avail. So he picked her up and then turned around and picked up both of their belongings and walked off of the bus. Once he stepped out the bus took off and they were left in front of the gate by themselves. Moka felt something very warm around her and instantly clung to it as she smelt a very familiar scent. This caused Tsukune to chuckle as she opened her eyes up and looked around.

"Oh we are here! Umm Tsukune you can put me down now." She said blushing as she saw he was holding her and the bags. Tsukune sat her down and intertwined his hand with hers and they both walked through the gate and up the stairs to the castle. Once they walked through the door Moka was instantly Bombarded by a red headed girl.

"Onee-sama!" Said the little girl as she tackled Moka to the ground. "Did you come back to fight!" She said as she stood up and grabbed her pet bat which quickly turned into a giant mace that looked like it was going to make her topple over.

"No Kokoa we are here to see father." She said emphasizing we as she pointed to Tsukune.

"And who is he! He looks weak." She said as she inspected him up and down and then glared into his eyes.

"Well he will be my blood mate once we talk to father."

"Ha good chance with that this weakling beat father in a fight would be the laugh of a century. He doesn't even look or smell like a vampire!" She said as she thought her sister was joking but soon found out she wasn't and looked at him again. "Onee-sama you cannot be serious just look at him!"

"Do not belittle him you do not know anything about him!" Moka said and kicked Kokoa across the room and into the stairs. "Now where is father Kokoa."

"He is-" she started but was interrupted by someone behind her.

"Right here Moka dear. Now come give your father a hug." He said as he opened up his arms. Which she quickly complied and left Tsukune's side and embraced her father. "It's been too long hasn't it since we last embraced."

"Yes, it is father but we have more important matters at hand I am afraid."

"Yes I already know about the situation as Mikogami has already informed me." He said as he released her and in seconds was in front of Tsukune with a wild look in his eyes inspecting him. "So this is the low life who tries and make my daughter his without even fighting me first." He said as he picked him up by his feet and just stared at him. Tsukune just allowed him to do this and smiled at him.

"Father! Please put him down!" Moka screamed as she ran over to the two.

"Do not intervene Moka!" He said as he snapped his head back at her. "Now you will you care to explain why you think you deserve to live after what you had down?" He said in fury.

"Why yes I will but I think it would be more comfortable if you put me down first." Tsukune said smiling wider which pissed Issa off even more and threw Tsukune into the nearest wall.

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed and ran over to him, but stopped as she saw him just pull himself out of the wall.

"Is that all you got Lord Shuzen?" He said mocking Issa and infuriating him further.

"Well if you dare to explain yourself do it fast before I snap your neck boy."

"As you wish it is simple really to already see that you wish to not kill me or you would have when you had the chance. Alas I did what I did without thinking and acted in impulse I did not want to do that without your permission in the first place Lord, but we digress. I love your daughter and only want her I know it does not fix that I started the ceremony without fighting you first." Tsukune said as his grin widen and walked over to Moka, and whispered into her ear something quickly and she pulled his rosary off. Soon the room was filled with a dark energy that made even Issa look at him in surprise to know he already held this much power.

"So you dare to come here and make me not stop you from finishing the ceremony!" Issa said getting ready for a fight. To his surprise Tsukune was the one holding him from his throat this time and was grinning wildly.

"No not at all I already did." He said as he threw Issa into the same wall. Making both Moka and Kokoa stare at Tsukune with mouths agape.

"Do not flatter yourself young boy." Issa said stepping out of the wall and punched Tsukune into the opposite wall. Tsukune flew into the wall and smashed right through and into the next room.

"Heh that was a nice shot Lord Shuzen but it will take more than that." Tsukune said as he ran back at Issa who quickly was ready to block his attack but was surprised when he disappeared. Issa looked around the whole room trying to find him but could not. "What's a matter can't find me sir." Tsukune said appearing in front of Issa, punched him in the gut, and then kneed him in the head. Causing Tsukune's clothes to become blood splattered. Issa quickly regrouped and punched Tsukune causing him to spew blood over the floor and be sent back away from Issa.

"I must say boy I have never felt this alive in centuries." Issa shot as he ran towards Tsukune who only disappeared again to re-appear behind him and brought his fist down onto the back of Issa's head who managed to dodge it and bring his elbow back into Tsukune's gut but was open for the incoming knee from Tsukune's to his face. They both toppled to the ground but quickly regrouped. The whole time the two spectators found themselves beside each other as they watched the whole fight.

"Onee-sama exactly what is that guy! No one should ever be able to do this to father."

"He is a vampire like us. I do not understand it either." She replied as she watched as both Tsukune and her father to continue in pulverizing each other, but could see that her father was slowly losing.

"Well boy it seems you are very good at fighting." Issa said as he brought his elbow back into Tsukune's face and followed it up with an uppercut from his other hand sending Tsukune back into the wall.

"So it seems you are too Lord Shuzen." Tsukune shot back and used the wall to leap off of and smashed another knee in the center of Issa's face. Knocking him to the ground as Tsukune came down with him and grabbed Issa's neck and brought his fist up. "Are you done?"

"Heh I see fine you win boy." Issa said and grinned as Tsukune stood up and offered his soon to be father-in-law his hand to help him up. Issa took it and patted Tsukune on his back. "I would be honored to call you my son." Issa said as he then walked over to Moka. "I will allow you two to finish the ceremony I will have enough suitors found for you two by tomorrow."

"Thank you father!" Moka exclaimed as she quickly hugged him again but let go as she saw he was in pain.

"Yes indeed you found a very worthy man to be with. He reminds me of that age when I met your mother." He said as lost memories went through his mind. With that he walked up the steps and out of view of the three still in the main foyer. Moka ran over to Tsukune but stopped before hugging him to make sure he wasn't going to be in pain if she hugged him. Tsukune just smiled at her as before her eyes every single last one of his injuries disappeared.

"I think that went well I told you to trust me didn't eye." He said before passing out. Moka quickly ran over to catch him before he hit the floor.

"Kokoa grab our things and take them up to my room." She demanded and just smiled down at Tsukune.

"But-"

"Do it!" Moka yelled at her and put Tsukune on her back as she too left up the stairs. Kokoa quickly grabbed the luggage and ran after them. Moka opened up the door to her room and went over to her bed to lay down Tsukune. Kokoa just sat the luggage down on the floor and quickly left to tell her other sisters on what just happened.

"Tsukune I love you so much." She whispered and kissed him on the cheek and went over to the bags and started to put things away.

Inside Tsukune's head he was in all darkness just walking around when he saw a small white dot and ran towards it. It started to expand as he got close and soon he was in a white room with a chair in the center with a man sitting on it facing away from him.

"Ah I waited forever it seems for you to show up." Said the man as he turned around to reveal that he was also Tsukune but had red eyes, silver hair with jet black tips. His fangs protruded over his lower lip when he smiled.

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked as he inspected him. Surely that could not be him.

"Can you not tell I am the real you. I am what you should look like if you would stop ignoring me!" He exclaimed the last part in irritation. "It is troublesome to try and break into my own mind it seems." The creature then said as he sighed.

"What do you mean ignore you?"

"I am the one who tried to tell you not to do what you did. I never expected you to be able to persuade the Lord like that I guess I should get to know my own body more." He said as he looked over Tsukune.

"Wait if you are me then why did you not know that?"

"Well I guess you can say I am you maybe I should have worded it better. I am the first ever-Dark Lord that was a vampire. Did you think that the three Dark Lords were the first ever?" The man said as he chuckled.

"I kind of figured there was others before them."

"Yes well you see Mikogami or the Headmaster is one of my disciples. I taught him everything he knows and I told him before I died of my only son who would have another son that would father the one with my blood active in him. Meaning you, I am your great grand-father boy." He said smirking as he watched the realization come across Tsukune's face.

"So then you mean I am destined to become one of the Dark Lords?" Tsukune said shocked at this.

"Well yes and no. You see I told Mikogami that it will be your own choice once you found out if you wanted to or not. You see if you choose to follow the path of the Dark Lord you will have to abandon Moka and any kids you have with her when you become one. As your life will become nothing but keeping the monster realm and human world stable. You see Moka's mother Akasha Blooddriver did not follow that rule and a loud herself to stay with Issa and have one kid with him which is Moka. Doing so brought forth her own demise when she finally was brought forth with either die or allow the world to be destroyed. I am pretty sure you have heard of Alucard or Dracula before right?" He said as Tsukune just nodded. "Well he wanted revenge on the world of humans for what they did to him back when he once walked this earth. She was the only one who could stop him so she sealed up Moka with a blank clone who you know as Outer Moka. As she went and sacrificed her own soul to stop him."

"So you mean the Outer Moka is just a clone of her mother?" He said as he thought about the fact he liked both of them. That means he fell in love with not only Moka but also her mother!

"Yes she designed the blank clone to protect her one and only daughter after she died and to bring out the more sensitive side of Moka. It is designed to merge with the real Moka once she found the one to protect her and becomes blood mates with that person. So that means once you two finish the ceremony you will no longer see the 'Outer Moka' as you could say instead they will merge."

"What does that mean?"

"Honestly I do not know but I just think that means that Moka's appearance will change and her personality with it. As you already can see the real Moka has already to change as she now expresses her love for you openly and shows she cares about you." Tsukune nodded.

"So what should I call you?"

"My name will have to wait until later for now you are about to wake up so I will talk to you when I see fit and you better not ignore me anymore boy!" He said right before Tsukune woke up. Tsukune was in a room he never saw before and could sense weight on him that had warmth.

"Tsukune! Your up!" The weight exclaimed as she let him get up and look around to see her straddling him.

"Moka! Where are we?" Tsukune said as he slid up to a sitting position.

"In my room at the castle." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

"Oh well what time is it?" He asked as he ran his fingers through her silky silver hair again.

"Mhm it is about 5 in the afternoon. You woke up just in time for dinner." She said with a mischievous look on her face. Tsukune knew what she meant and shook his head.

"No you may have some blood if you want I will after you are done." He said as he leaned his head to the side. Moka pouted but quickly shot at his neck and bit down. He had to try to keep from allowing a moan leave his lips as she slowly took her fill. After she licked the wound, it was his turn. He slowly moved to her neck and kissed it electing a small moan from Moka, which made him smirk as he bit down enough to just draw blood which made her moan even more as he started to drink some of her blood. When he licked the wound close, it sent shivers up her back and she pushed Tsukune back down on the bed and smashed her lips on his. Grinding her hips trying to get more personal with Tsukune. Tsukune flipped her onto her back, which caused her to make a slight squeal as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Oh Tsukune please don't tease me!" She almost cried as he moved his hips once.

"Would you like me to be inside you right now?" He said with a mischievous smirk on his face as he moved again.

"Yes! Yes I want you now!" She screamed as she tried to kiss him again.

"Well then you will be disappointed for me to tell you not yet." He whispered in her ear and sprang to his feet.

"Hey! That isn't fair Tsukune come back her and finish what you started!" She yelled as she quickly got to her feet and tried to grab him.

"Tsk tsk tsk. To slow!" He said as he was already over by the door." Grinning wildly as he his hand was already on the door knob to open it and run.

"Where do you think you are going?" Moka said as to Tsukune's and hers surprise she was next to him grabbing his hand. *How did I get here that fast.* But she quickly dismissed it and threw Tsukune back to the bed.

"Now Moka you have to wait till we prove we are loyal to each other!" He tried to reason but she was already on top of him trying to get his shirt off. Soon they heard a knock on the door which Tsukune quickly thanked and ran over to the door to open it.

"Master sent me to tell you to come down to the dining room that dinner was done." Said a servant. Looking between Moka and Tsukune and quickly sensed what was going to happen if she didn't interrupt and felt embarrassed.

"Thank you we will be down." Tsukune said and turned around to see a pouting Moka. "You look so cute when you pout."

"Fine then let us go see what father wanted." She scuffed. Before walking past Tsukune she turned around. "Next time I will get you." She said and walked past the servant followed by Tsukune who just chuckled. When they made it to the dining hall, everyone was around the table silently eating. Moka and Tsukune quickly took a seat and waited to be served.

"So Moka this is the man Kokoa was talking about?" Kahlua asked.

"Yes Onee-chan." Moka said as she stared at her sister.

"Well are you going to introduce us Moka or did you lose your manners?" Asked Akua as she stared at the boy. *To think he beat father.* She had hatred for the boy already for taking her Moka.

"Tsukune these are my three sisters, Kokoa is the youngest. Then Kahlua is the second of the four of us, and lastly Akua. Akua, Kahlua, Kokoa, this is my soon to be mate Tsukune Aono." She said as she introduced all of them and stared at Akua the whole time.

"Ah Tsukune Aono is it. Doesn't that mean Chicken Meatball and Blue Field?" Akua laughed as she heard her name. Lord Shuzen looked up as he sensed Moka's anger.

"Do no insult my mate!" She yelled at her and stood up.

"Moka it is fine I can see why she thinks it is funny. Not a name you would hear very often most parents wouldn't call their kid a Chicken Meatball." He said pulling her back down into her chair.

"But-"

"It is fine Akua Shuzen I presume right? So dominate love is what it means. Well I am sorry to hear that you were named basically for sex." He shot back as she glared at him Lord Shuzen stared at the boy again.

"I must respect you Tsukune not to many people would try and say things like that to my eldest daughter." Issa said as he went back to eating. Tsukune smirked as he felt Akua's youkai rise then fade away as she smiled at him.

"Well I guess than that must mean I am good at it." She said making Moka blush when she heard that.

*Is she trying to hit on him! I will never allow her to take Tsukune.* Moka thought as she grasped Tsukune's hand. He just gripped her hand to reassure her that it was fine.

"Well that or you just think to highly of yourself." Tsukune said smirking at her as she faltered a little from that.

"Well maybe you should come find out some time." She tried to fire back but came out as a weak invitation.

"I do not know about that one sorry I will have to pass." He said knowing he won. Moka stiffened when she said it but Tsukune's calm answer calmed her down as she looked around until their food got there. After eating in silence Lord Shuzen asked them to follow him. He lead them to a little room with a couch and love seat sat in front of a TV.

"Please take a seat you two." He said as he got some brandy out of a little cabinet and walked over and sat on the couch. They sat on the love seat and waited for him to speak. "I have it set for you two to do the next task at midnight tonight so you two better be ready by then." He said as they both nodded. "Now Tsukune if you do fail this test I will like to inform you, you will die from my hands." He stated as he poured himself from brandy and took a swallow of it.

"You will have nothing to worry about Lord Shuzen I will not fail."

"Please call me father if you have so re-assurance you will pass." He said as he lifted the bottle up offering Tsukune any who quickly denied it. "Wise boy you wouldn't want to make your state of mind subjected to any sly moves from any girl now would you." He said as he sat the brandy down.

"Was that all father? If it is I would like to go get rest so I don't fall asleep for the 24 hours." Moka said.

"Well you can go for now Moka and get sleep, but Tsukune stay here." Moka looked at her father suspiciously but needed sleep so she got up and walked out. "Now that she is gone Tsukune I want your real response do you still have high hopes you will pass?"

"Yes father I have no doubt in my mind."

"And if she is the one to fail?"

"Then I will leave and let her be happy with the man she slept with."

"Indeed I would like to inform you beforehand that I had trouble finding you suitors so I had to ask Mikogami for help. He selected these three girls." He said placing down three pictures of Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. "He said something that they all had feelings for you and were upset that Moka took you. So I thought it was the best choices for you." Tsukune nodded not sure what to respond with when he was informed of this.

"That will be fine." He finally said as he looked up from the pictures.

"As for Moka it was very easy to find other suitors that are all vampires. I will tell you this though if she chooses any of those over you I will be greatly surprised." He stated thinking the Tsukune needed a little more courage.

"I trust Moka fully is that all father?"

"Yes that is all have a nice sleep see you in 6 hours ready to go to the place for the trial." With that Tsukune stood up and walked upstairs and into his and Moka's room. She was already asleep so he just crept over to the bed to lay down with a quick kiss to her cheek and fell asleep. They woke up to someone knocking at their door telling them it was time. They were ready and out of the door and in the car in matter of seconds it seemed as they rushed to get the horrible day done with. Once reaching the spot they noticed it was a very old church with broken glass windows. When they walked to the door there was a man waiting for them, which quickly led them inside.

"So you two are the ones here to perform the trial of loyalty?" The man said as he walked down a corridor, which ended with two doors on either side. "This door will lead you to your suitors he said to Moka who entered and was quickly shocked to see how many men were their waiting for her. When she entered, Tsukune heard them start whistling but tried to tune them out, and faced his door as Moka's closed. "And this will be yours I must warn you one of them is a succubus." Tsukune just nodded and entered his door instantly being bombarded by Kurumu. The man just shut his door and walked away.

"Yes I still have a chance to make you mine!" Kurumu yelled as she shoved Tsukune's head into her breasts but was quickly pulled off by Mizore and Yukari.

"No we will just sit here and not bother Tsukune and make it easier on him." Mizore said as she threw Kurumu down onto the one of the chairs.

"No I will try if you two do not want to it will not bother me to try." Kurumu said trying to stand up but was quickly frozen to the chair.

"No you will not! Yukari use some of your magic on my ice to make sure she can't break it."

"Yes desu~" She complied as she casted a spell on the ice to make it unbreakable.

"Thank you guys I do not think Lord Shuzen knew what he was doing when he listened to the Headmaster and picked you guys." Tsukune said as he went to the bed and laid down just waiting for the time was up. Throughout the day Yukari and MIzore just talked to Tsukune on what was happened when they left and reminisced on their past experiences. Across the hall Moka just got done knocking all the males out and was now sitting there wandering what was going on over in Tsukune's room. She hoped everything was going well and there was no problems. Soon her thoughts took her to thinking what if Tsukune did pick one of the other suitors. *That wouldn't happen would it?*

(You should know Tsukune better than that Ura-chan.)

(Yes well it is still not easy to not think about it.)

(I know but we already have half of the day over with we will soon know.) This surprised Inner Moka for a bit and quickly looked at the clock.

(Huh I guess you are right I didn't think it took me that long to knock all the guys unconscious.)

(Yeah I guess time flies by when you are not watching it.)

Across the hall, Tsukune just finished looking at the clock to notice it was already noon.

"Wow time sure flies by fast huh?" Both Mizore and Yukari nodded as they smiled at him. Kurumu had finally worn herself out and was sleeping in between them. Soon after they heard a knock on the door and the man entered with some food and looked at the scene in front of him.

"Looks like everything is going on fine here." He said as he remembered what Moka's room looked like and was thankful these suitors were not knocked out.

"Yeah everything is fine." Tsukune said as he eyed the food and his stomach growled.

"Ok well here is some food for everyone Tsukune yours has some blood in it to keep you from becoming anemic." With that the man sat the plates down and walked out of the room re-locking it. Tsukune quickly ran over to the food and took his plate and sat back down. The Mizore and Yukari followed suit and began to eat in silence. Kurumu woke up to the smell of something delicious and a plan came across her mind to get fee.

"Hey I want some food too!"

"Well we are not releasing you so we will feed you once we are done."

"I promise I will not attack Tsukune." She whined hoping to convince them.

"No we will not risk that." They all said in union and continued to eat. She sat there pouting that her plan did not work. After done eating and feeding Kurumu all went back to talk as Kurumu tried to break free again finding new strength.

"So how did meeting the family go desu~"

"It went fine after fighting her father to prove I was a good suitor we basically slept only waking up for diner and fell back to sleep to prepare for today."

"Well that doesn't sound too exciting." Mizore said jokingly as she made a motion with her hands that made Tsukune blush.

"No we did not do that Moka wanted to but I refused."

"Heh see I told you she wasn't good enough for him now let me go so I can prove he is my destined one!" Kurumu said thrashing at the ice that covered her.

"No! Anyways Tsukune knew they needed to do this trial before hand anyways desu~." Yukari said as she dropped a basin on Kurumu's head knocking her out again.

"It is sad that we just cannot stay friends it seems. I wish Kurumu would learn that and stop trying to break us apart." Tsukune said shaking his head as he laid back down looking up at the ceiling.

Over in Moka's room she had just finished her food and sat the plate down when one of the males woke up only to be re-knocked out again not wanting to be bugged by them.

(I wonder whom father choose for suitors for Tsukune.)

(Only time will tell but I think Kurumu's one of them.)

(I agree I heard her screaming over from here so maybe Yukari and Mizore are too.)

(Yeah at any rate though if it is them Tsukune should have no problem keeping them at bay.)

(Yeah but that sleazy succubus will never stop at trying to make Tsukune hers and she will just push him away.)

(Indeed it is sad to know that we will have to lose one of our friends.)

(Well what friend wouldn't let us be happy?)

(True true in the end I think Tsukune knew it as well since the day he saved her from us that we could not stay friends with her.) Soon to their surprises the man walked back in with more food not realizing that it was already 6 in the afternoon.

"Only 7 more hours it seems everything is… Going good here." He said as he sweat dropped realizing the males were still knocked out. Muttering thank god the female suitors were not knocked out he walked out setting her plate down and others for the males if they woke up and stayed up.

"Here is dinner." The man said setting the plates down in Tsukune's room noticing the big basin and one of the females knocked out. "Oh seems something happened here too." He tried to only mutter as he looked on at the sight but everyone heard him.

"What do you mean happened here too?" The man just sighed as he looked at the door behind him.

"Well this is against rules but since you have already broken one I guess I can too. Your mates suitors seem to be all unconscious." He said as Tsukune smiled to know that nothing would happen over there. "Well with that I must go so I do not break more rules." The man said walking out of the room again. They all started to eat again this time Kurumu did not wake up. As time clicked by both Moka and Tsukune became anxious feeling deprived of each other as they both watched the clock tick. It was 11:59 and they both held their breaths as they watched it. The time seemed to be at a standstill as they moved to their doors and waited for the man to release them still looking at the clocks. Finally the clock ticked to midnight and the man first opened up Tsukune's door as Tsukune ran out of the room looking straight at Moka's to see how it turned out for her. Once the door opened Moka too came running out and slammed into Tsukune. They both toppled over with Moka on top of Tsukune.

"It seems you have passed the trial so now you only have one more thing you must do to become blood mates for eternity. " The man said watching the two. They barely heard him though as they were lost in each other's eyes but quickly were snapped out of it by a roar heard from Kurumu.

"No! It cannot be! He is my destined one the one I cannot live without!" Yelled Kurumu as she finally broke the restraints of the ice and went running towards the couple. The other two girls came tumbling after her trying hard to stop her. Kurumu came down upon the two with her claws extended and slashed as Moka who evaded it easily, but with Tsukune on the ground took the full blow of the attack and was slashed open from his face down through his chest. Stunned at what she did she did not sense Moka's youkai flare as she saw Tsukune's blood dripping from her claws. With a blink she was on Kurumu as she held her neck and repeatedly punched her face applying more pressure to the neck. Kurumu continued to struggle scratching at Moka's hand to try and break free to no avail. When she finally looked up at Moka's face she saw something that she never saw before. Her eyes were no longer blood red instead her whole pupil covered her eye as they were pitch black with the intent to kill.

*You must stop her Tsukune before she does kill her!* Tsukune heard the voice in his head and quickly ran over towards Moka and pulled her off Kurumu with easy. He tried everything to calm her down but she quickly broke his grasp and jumped on Kurumu again. This time Tsukune himself brought out his youkai as he lunged at Moka again and they tumbled repeatedly down the corridor.

"Moka! You need to calm down killing her will do no good look I am fine!" He tried but it did not work as she pushed him off again, but this time could not reach Kurumu as he flashed before in front of her with a new tactic. He quickly whipped his blood from his injury and shoved it in Moka's face. After hesitating, she sniffed it and licked the blood from his hand. Sure enough it calmed her down somewhat as her pupils slowly retracted to the normal slits.

"Tsukune! What happened?" She said looking around and then saw Kurumu on the ground well what looked like Kurumu with blood pouring out of her face.

"It is fine do not worry about it see I am fine no harm is done to me." He said as he pointed to his already healed wounds that were fading from a purplish color back to his normal skin tone.

"We are sorry Tsukune and Moka we couldn't hold her down any longer." Both Yukari and Mizore tried to apologize.

"Do not take the blame for what she has done it is not your fault that she does not accept me and Moka. If she cannot let us be happy than obviously she is not someone to be around with." Kurumu still conscious heard him say this and the words stung.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events." The man still standing there said will a smirk on his face. "Perhaps maybe this succubus should be told that if a destined one is to pick someone else they die. So the fact of the matter is you are and never will be her destined one." He said looking at the poor girl as she continued to pour blood from her wounds. "Also she cannot just self proclaim a destined one. Her destined one would show himself and in both their eyes they would see each other's soul s and both claim each other as the destined one." He said looking up at the group and then walked away.

"Will someone tell me what happened? The last thing I know is Kurumu injured Tsukune." Moka said confused as she looked again at the bloody pulp that was Kurumu.

"Well you attacked her and tried to beat her to death." Tsukune said as he walked away followed by Moka.

"I did that? That looks more like a savage animal attack not something I would do." Moka said still confused.

"Well it was you who did that and if I did not stop you she surely would be dead." With that, him and Moka left the sight of the girls.

"Kurumu when are you going to learn?" Mizore said as Yukari started to cast a healing spell to try to help the healing process of Kurumu.

"But I thought he was my destined one." She said as tears mixed with her blood on her face slowly dripped to the floor.

"Yeah well now you know that he is not and I hope you know you just lost all of our friendships." With that Mizore stood up and walked away. Yukari finished the spell and followed Mizore without a glance back at Kurumu. After some time she was able to stand up with tears in her eyes she slowly walked away from the scene as she wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Tsukune and Moka were standing in the front foyer of the church telling Moka's father about how they passed when they saw Mizore and Yukari come walking.

"We will see you two in school ok good luck." With that they walked out and got on the bus to take them to the school. Shortly after Kurumu came walking and she glanced at both Tsukune and Moka who just turned their eyes from her and continued to talk to Issa. Kurumu instantly ran past them with new tears in her eyes as she boarded the bus and went off to the school.

"Well seems like there is a lot of interesting things that happened back there no need to inform me of the details lets all go home so you two can get some sleep." Issa said as he walked out of the old church followed by them and got in the limo waiting outside. Soon they were at the castle and were walking inside. "Now you two don't do anything tonight that can wait till you go back to school and have your own place." Issa said shooting a knowing glance at both Tsukune and Moka who just blushed. With that he went upstairs to go to sleep.

"Tsukune I cannot believe the day went so fast like that."

"Indeed a shame things turned out like that in the end but oh well lets head off to bed and tomorrow we shall pack up." With that they also went off to bed.

**Well there you guys have it I know I had to crush a lot of things into this one chapter. Sadly though it was needed as I do not know when my next update will be. See as you have finished reading this chapter I will be in Japan on a little Holiday vacation and do not know when I will upload again. So hopefully I can get some writing done while I am there and upload it. I just did not want to leave you guys with a small chapter and make you wait for 3 months or so for the next upload. So at least you guys got to read a pretty long chapter. I really wish I could have made this into more chapters so I could have been more detailed. Some of the things that I had added in to this chapter were inspired by the fanfiction of Shinku no shi 'Bond of Fate', and Gamera68's fanfic 'A Confession and A Vampire: Reboot. Hope you all enjoyed please review and suggest on things that you think will improve this story!**


End file.
